


Yes, Empress

by fall_into_life



Series: Sugar Baby Sae [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Phone Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: It's just another day at the office for Kirijo Mitsuru until her lover, Niijima Sae, calls.





	Yes, Empress

Kirijo Mitsuru is taking lunch when the private line in her office rings.

The list of people who have the private number is limited to those who Mitsuru has either died with or personally handed keys to her home. It is less than ten people, most of whom are extremely busy and generally communicate via sporadic email. Still, some of them do call casually during the time she typically takes lunch, so she doesn't think anything of it at first as she leans over. 

The display reads “Niijima”, which pulls a frown onto Mitsuru's face. Sae only has one case today, but it should have lasted hours yet. She'd told Mitsuru very confidently not to wait up for her.

“Niijima-san?” Mitsuru answers, formal on the small chance that this is an emergency and someone might be able to overhear.

“ _Mitsuru._ ”

In the span of one word, Mitsuru learns many things. It's just her name, no honorifics, no hesitation. The tone is a breathless whine, needy and urgent. This tells Mitsuru that Sae is alone, expects to be alone for quite a while, and that she is very, very aroused.

“One moment.”

Mitsuru places the receiver on the desk, not even putting Sae on hold. She pushes the intercom button to her desk, leaning forward. 

“Arashi-san,” Mitsuru says, “I will be taking an extended lunch. I am not to be interrupted for anything less than a national emergency.”

“Yes, Kirijo-san,” her secretary says. 

(On the other side of the heavy wooden doors, Mitsuru's secretary cancels all her appointments for the next hour, and reaches for a set of headphones. She knows perfectly well that Mitsuru's office is soundproofed, but she's been nursing a crush on her boss for the past six months, and needs a psychological barrier between herself and the phone sex she's very sure her gorgeous superior is about to have.)

Mitsuru checks the lock on her door, pulls her hair down from the severe bun from that morning, and sits back down, reaching for the receiver. 

“Sae.”

There's a shaky breath on the other end of the line. Then, “Mitsuru.” It's less needy but no less breathless, deep and shuddering and still very aroused. 

“Tell me what happened.”

Sae takes another deep breath. “I was using your voice in the deposition. And it….”

“Which voice?” Mitsuru leans back in her chair, fingers playing with the top button of her silk blouse. 

“The one you use when we're…” Sae exhales. “Alone.”

Mirsuru chuckles, dropping her voice into a purr. “We're alone quite a bit, Sae. You'll have to be more specific.”

The blush in Sae's voice is audible. “In the bedroom.”

“When you're at my mercy.”

“Yes.”

Mitsuru unhooks the top button of her blouse, heat starting to collect between her legs. “Continue.”

“It… certainly worked. But hearing your voice, even out of my mouth, had an effect.” Sae swallows, audible in the utter silence of Mitsuru's office.

Mitsuru hums, toying with the next button down. To get Sae down this far, to the point of whining and blushing and begging with every syllable out of her mouth, generally takes hours of concentrated effort.

“An effect?”

“Mistress, please.”

The second button comes off, and Mitsuru exhales hard to stop a moan. She lets the silence stretch, knowing Sae is winding herself up just that much further. She wonders if--

“Empress.”

It's as close to real begging as Niijima Sae will ever get. Mitsuru’s core starts to ache.

“Where are you?”

Sae laughs unsteadily. “The bathroom on the eighth floor, near the law library--” 

“That goes unused, because the third floor library is far superior. It also has a lock, if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, Empress. I already locked it. My work phone is locked in the office, and I'm not expected anywhere else today.”

Mitsuru smiles. Sae is never anything less than relentlessly thorough, even when desperately aroused and already deep in a submissive space.

“You're using your headset, as well,” Mitsuru observes, clicking to her own earpiece. She's going to need her hands free for this conversation.

“Yes, Empress.”

“Unbutton your jacket.”

Sae chokes. 

“Wh-what?” 

Mitsuru's smile widens, sharpening into a smirk. “You are alone, correct? And you're asking permission to pleasure yourself.”

A high-pitched whine comes over the line. “Yes, Empress.”

Mitsuru waits.

“It's unbuttoned, Empress.”

“Good.” Mitsuru unbuttons her own blouse down to just underneath her breasts, letting her deep breathing steady them both. “Are you ready, Sae?” 

“ _Yes_ , Empress.”

Mitsuru talks her through unbuttoning her suit jacket and shedding it, through unbuttoning her blouse and leaving it just barely on her shoulders. She’s a purred voice in Sae’s ear as she unzips her slacks, pushes up her bra, trails nails down her stomach.

“Spread your legs,” Mitsuru commands, her own legs still tightly closed. She won’t distract herself away from Sae, but her hands haven’t been idle; nailmarks stretch down her stomach to mirror Sae’s, and a set of ten perfect red lines start at her knees and extend upward to the edge of her panties.

Sae whines in lieu of words. Mitsuru knows she’s obeyed.

“Did they leap to obey, when you used my voice?” Mitsuru runs the tip of one finger along the edge of her lips, avoiding her lipstick by the narrowest of margins.

“Yes, Empress. I got out… much earlier than I expected.”

“Good,” Mitsuru purrs. “I’m proud of you.”

Sae moans, and Mitsuru hears the shifting of cloth. “Please, Empress.”

Mitsuru chuckles. “You want to orgasm, Sae?”

Another moan. Mitsuru can almost taste Sae’s arousal on the back of her tongue. It’s been a long time since they’ve played this deeply, since they’ve had the time for Sae to drop down to calling her Empress. Mitsuru didn’t realize how much she missed it, the give and take of keeping her lover on the edge of orgasm with nothing more than her commands and Sae’s desire to obey.

“Yes, Empress. Please, let me touch myself.”

Perhaps she should draw this out, but she suspects Sae missed this as much as she did. They can play the long game another night. Mitsuru wants to hear Sae’s pleasure.

“Come for me, Sae.”

Immediately, Mitsuru hears another desperate whine, can hear the wet motions of Sae’s fingers dipping inside herself. Mitsuru keeps her own breathing shallow, her body still and eyes closed as she listens to Sae breathe half-sentences that certainly include Empress.

When Sae muffles her cries into something - her shoulder, likely - Mitsuru feels herself teeter on the edge. She forces herself back from that precipice, wanting to hear every moment of this. The last thing Sae says for quite some time is Mitsuru’s name, a prayer whispered between labored breaths.

Mitsuru idly considers touching herself. It’s certainly the atmosphere for it, as her lover recovers and Mitsuru’s own body demands to match her. She discards the thought, pushing her own arousal to the side for the moment.

“How are you doing?”

Sae laughs, low and sated. Mitsuru can imagine her leaned back against the counter, skin flushed deep red. “Very well, Mistress.”

Mistress hums acknowledgement, reaching for her purse and keys. “Good. You said you’re not expected anywhere else today?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“I’ll meet you at the apartment.” Mitsuru stands, pleased to find her legs hold her up.

Sae clears her throat. Mitsuru knows what it sounds like when Sae is fighting her own pride, and holds back a chuckle. “I’ll stay on the line.” As if she would chance subdrop when Sae is across town.

“Of course, Mistress.”

Mitsuru strides out of the office, tossing over her shoulder, “I’m taking an early day, Arashi-san. Please reschedule my appointments for later in the week.”

“Yes, Kirijo-san.”

(No amount of emotional support podcasts could get the secretary through the sight of her boss predatory and determined, striding through the office like a woman determined to fuck her lover through the mattress, but damned if Arashi isn't going to try.)


End file.
